90210fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Game widow
Talk to me! Thank you Hi Game widow! Thanks you for this site, it's great. I'm an huge fan of Melrose Place. I will be happy to contribute. I'm from Beligum, so I speak french. My english is not really perfect. Do you think I can write and share informations anyway? Talk to you soon --Etsol 01:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) My imperfect english Thank you for your answer. I will feel free to contribute. ;-) Are you the creator ? ---- Hi! I would like to contribute with kind of a french version of this wiki. But I'm not an expert. Do you tink it's possible ? Should I start from the beginning or from this version ? Do you think Wikia Help would be enough to help a non -expert ? Thanks anyway, have a good week-end--Etsol 01:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Cast table I wanted to commend you for the nice table you added to the Cast members page. Previously, the actor links in character pages (such as the Jennie Garth link in Kelly Taylor's article) would link directly to the actor's section. Is there no way of doing that with a table? -- James26 22:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm that might be tricky, perhaps what we need is a page for each actor, there the information could be more fleshed out and that table and the other links could link to those — Game widow 10:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry I didn't get to speak to you ahead of time, but can you please undo the individual pages? As mentioned on our About page, we aim to simply use the Cast members section for info on actors. This is because the information is too little to really warrant individual articles, and because having it in one place helps us to better keep an eye on potential vandalism. Sorry again for any difficulty this reversion may cause. Thanks. -- James26 19:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, thanks for the new articles you've been creating. -- James26 19:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Changes As a courtesy, I wanted to let you know that I've had to undo several of the changes you'd implemented over the past few days. The individual articles for actors have been removed, per the reasons I mentioned above. The original "Cast members" format has been restored, in order to accomodate section linking. I've also deleted certain stub articles for minor characters, as they didn't seem notable enough to warrant individual pages. These changes took hours to complete. I've also noticed that the total number of articles, as displayed on every page, now appears to be off for some reason (though I'm hoping that's a temporary glitch). As previously mentioned, I appreciate your intent to improve the wiki (and that includes many of the categories you've added). However, can you please notify me, or another regular admin, before making substantial changes? If there's ever any question as to what may qualify as "substantial," our About page offers several specifics. Thanks. -- James26 03:08, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :James26, I respect your right to have your wiki however you want it, and apologize if my attempts to help were unwanted. however, as I work with Wikia on creating wikis that people will want to be a part of, I wanted to let you know that in my experience having cast member pages is something that people are extremely interested in, and it's a much more attractive way to present the information to your wiki's public. Again it is up to you, I would be happy to revert back to the changes I made if you agree, however if you would prefer it, I am happy to leave them the way you have them and will focus my attentions elsewhere — Game widow 16:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Your attempts to help aren't unwanted at all. They're very much welcome. I do think that this wiki should stick with the current cast system, for the reasons I initially mentioned. Thanks again. -- James26 02:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC)